A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of screw drivers, more specifically, a screw driver that works in conjunction with a screw holder to insure that the screw head is not marred or damaged by slipping associated with rotation thereto.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a hex driven screw holder that includes a spring-loaded end piece having a slot across which the neck of a screw may slide and of which engages and aligns the screw head against the screw driver bit; wherein the spring-loaded end piece is supported by opposing arms that attach to a urethane body that abuts a depth stopper, which attaches onto the body of the screw driver bit; wherein the spring-loaded end piece only moves a small distance to accommodate the screw head and is composed of a urethane composite along with the urethane body.
The Nick Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,708) discloses a fastener support apparatus for facilitating the installation of individual screws into a work surface that includes a rotatable bit for engaging the head of the screw. However, the fastener support apparatus does not include a spring-loaded end piece that includes a slot such that a screw head may be slid therein and aligned adjacent a screw bot, and which shall place a biasing force upon the head of the screw so as to support said screw during the driving process into the adjacent work surface.
The Nick Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,127) discloses a fastener support apparatus for facilitating the installation of individual screws into a work surface including means for driving individual screws into the work surface. However, the fastener support apparatus doe not feature a spring-loaded end piece that has a slot for sliding a head of a screw therethrough and aligned adjacent the screw bit, and in which the entire apparatus is inserted into and secured to a chuck of a drill.
The Goldstein Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,788) discloses a non-slip screwdriver. However, the screw driver does not support a screw from beneath the screw head so as to prevent unintended slipping, by providing a slot in a spring-loaded piece.
The Han Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,233) discloses a fastener holding device that is designed for use with power or hand tools. However, the device does not use a spring-loaded end piece that includes a slot such that the head of a screw may slide across at the neck of the screw, and which is aligned adjacent to a drill bit that imposes a biasing force onto the head of the screw so as to prevent slippage during installation into a work surface.
The Hsiao Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0278050) discloses a holding chuck for fastening tools. However, the holding chuck relies upon a magnetic dome to attract the head of the screw, and does not use a spring-loaded end piece having a slot across which the head of the screw may slide into and be engaged upon by the bit.
The Chen Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0166725) discloses a fastening component assisting positioning device. Again, the device relies upon magnetic attraction to support the screw ahead against the driving bit, and not a spring-loaded end piece having a slot to enable the screw head to be positioned under the screw driving bit.
The Chiang Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,452) discloses a chuck device for a power tool. Again, the chuck device does not include a slot into which the neck of the screw may pass across so as to align the head of the screw beneath the screw driving bit, which is biased thereon via the spring-loaded end piece.
The Parsons Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,169) discloses a device for positioning and applying fasteners, such as screws, to a work object. However, the device does not use a spring-loaded end piece having a slot across which the screw may pass in order to align the screw head against the screw driving bit.
The Nick Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,330) discloses a fastener support apparatus for facilitating the installation of individual screws into a work surface, and wherein the fastener support apparatus works in combination with a drive assembly having a clutch. However, the fastener support apparatus doe not feature a spring-loaded end piece that has a slot for sliding a head of a screw therethrough and aligned adjacent the screw bit, and in which the entire apparatus is inserted into and secured to a chuck of a drill.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a hex driven screw holder that includes a spring-loaded end piece having a slot across which the neck of a screw may slide and of which engages and aligns the screw head against the screw driver bit; wherein the spring-loaded end piece is supported by opposing arms that attach to a urethane body that abuts a depth stopper, which attaches onto the body of the screw driver bit; wherein the spring-loaded end piece only moves a small distance to accommodate the screw head and is composed of a urethane composite along with the urethane body. In this regard, the hex drive screw holder departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.